


It Feels Like Hell (Down Here on my Knees)

by Damalia (Achrya)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Filth, M/M, Multi, OT3, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Damalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If someone had told him a year ago that handing in an application for that bakery would result in him kneeling on a couch with his mouth open and jaw aching around a cock, tears and spit running down his face, while getting fucked in the ass all in the pursuit of money he…He would have knocked their teeth down their fucking throat, torn up the application on principal, and stayed the hell away from the anyone associated with the bakery.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Roughly 3800 words of sugarbabe Levi and his daddies and sex. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like Hell (Down Here on my Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is the same universe as my WiP Eremin story All Hail the Outlaws. Erwin is a lowkey crime boss, Mike is his bodyguard/right hand, and Levi...well. 
> 
> Warning: Daddy kink, panty kink, red kink, blue kink. Sugarbaby/Sugardaddy things, size kink, blow jobs, rimming, crossdressing, delayed orgasms, dirty talk, fingering, spit roasting, choking, threesomes, toys, filth. Just. Filth.
> 
> Pairing: Mike/Levi/Erwin

Since the day he’d agreed to be...whatever it was he was to Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias Levi’s life had become prone to taking unexpected turns. More unexpected than fucking two freakishly large men on the regular would imply that was.

Case in point he’d gotten up expecting a pretty standard and boring Thursday. He’d showered, eaten, cleaned up the bathroom and kitchen, gone to morning classes, paid a visit to his mother (One of the other, unexpected, perks of his new career path was more time to spend with her) went to an afternoon class and then he’d gone home expecting a quiet night of homework. At most he might see what Isabel and Farlan were up to; his weekends were occupied a lot and with them all being in school there wasn’t much time for friends. 

And then the package came.  

It was a sleek black box stamped with the logo from some Uptown store he probably wouldn’t have been allowed to step into and tied with a length of deep red ribbon. Levi knew it was from them without having to check for a tag. He didn’t get many packages to begin with and certainly not ones from a store like that. His heart started beating faster as he gave the delivery guy a tip and brought the box into his kitchen to unpack. 

The lid came off, the tissue paper was folded back carefully and then he picked up the small piece of cardstock inside. The writing was familiar, looping scrawl in dark blue ink. 

_ ‘Loft, 6pm. Be dressed.’ _

He set the card aside and started to slowly unpack the box. First came shoes, black patent leather platform heels. Then an apron, a tiny thing made of sheer white fabric, edged with white lace, with two silk ribbons for ties. Under that a dress, glossy black and satiny under his fingertips and edged with white lace around the square collar and the full flared skirt. Next came thigh high stockings, sheer white, touched with lace, and topped with dainty looking black bows, and a matching white garter belt. A pair of panties, barely more than a scrap of near see-through black fabric. 

Then, tucked away in the bottom, a neon pink anal plug and a small remote. He picked them up, most of his attention on the plug. It wasn’t big, about an inch across at it’s widest point and about as long as his middle finger not counting the flared base and handle. It started small up at the rounded tip and then sloped outwards until it got to the base. It was smooth and firm, it had barely any give when he pressed his finger into it.  

He turned his eyes to the controller: the same eye bleeding pink, wireless, small enough to hide in his palm, little more than a small dial with raised numbers around the circle. 

Levi swallowed then, glancing up at the clock, headed for the sink, thoughts on washing the new toy and getting ready. It was already 3:30, that didn’t leave much time to run things through the laundry and get out to the loft. 

And maybe jerk off. Just unpacking the box had him half hard and his mouth dry, anticipation curling in his belly. The note hadn’t said anything about not touching himself but that sort of thing was implied at this point. 

Not that they would know either way but there was something about the way Erwin would praise him and the way Mike looked at him when he’d done a good job that made him want to play the game the right way. 

The taxi ride over was murder. Even without the vibrator turned on it was hard to have it inside. It wasn’t uncomfortable really, he was used to bigger, but it was...different, being stretched open and having something shifting around inside of him, that bit of pressure against sensitive spots, like that for so long. When he’d slide it in back home he’d taken a little time to play with it; tried out the various setting and worked it in and out of himself, just to get a feel for it, and he’d been hard and leaking precum, making a wet patch on the front of his panties, by the time the taxi had showed up. 

The drive, and the drivers strange looks, didn’t do much to calm him down. He was on his way from his shitty apartment in a shit part of town to the richest neighborhood in the city dressed up like he was, plug inside of him, dick hard and he felt like the driver knew everything with just a glance. 

Knew what he was, what he was going to do, and how much he was going to enjoy it. 

Levi wasn’t a man who was embarrassed easily, the ability to care what other people thought about him was just another thing he’d given up in order to get by, and yet he was flushed and squirming, humiliation burning in his chest. 

He became a different person for Erwin and Mike. Not all of the time, not anymore at least because somehow they liked him as he really was, but sometimes. He let go of the control he’d always help so tightly, let the walls around him down for a time, and made himself be vulnerable for them. 

He did it for the job, because it was what they needed from him, and he did it because he’d come to like it. 

Because sometimes he wanted it so desperately that just thinking about what they might want him to do next got him hard. 

Levi would have liked to say he hated the shit they had him do. He would have liked to be able to scoff and turn up his nose before saying, honestly, that they were just two old perverts with a fuck ton of money, abnormally high libidos, and a lot of kinks and that he was just in it for the money and the perks, of which there were many. 

They paid his rent. They bought him all sorts of shit. They put more cash in his hand just because they felt like it, never mind the allowance they gave him, than he’d ever taken home doing legitimate work. Hell, Erwin talked business and investments with him, obstinately convinced of Levi’s potential, and Mike was always happy to hang around the kitchen and try whatever Levi was working on.

The perks were fantastic and, though he hated to admit it, so was the sex. He’d started out unsure and maybe a little grossed out. Two older guys who wanted to be called Daddy, spank him, and ‘share’ him had been a lot to take in at first, pun not intended, but desperation was an ugly thing so he’d crawled on board. 

And on their dicks. 

He’d intended to just struggle through whatever they needed him to do, to smile and think about  how he was paying his mother’s hospital bills and digging them out of debt whenever it got to be too much, and just hope things never got too weird. But, while ‘too weird’ happened, he had found it was disgustingly easy to be with them. They weren’t bad to look at for one, which did wonders since he’d kind of expected some fat slobs when he’d started talking to them, and for two they were careful and made sure he was comfortable and having a good time no matter what.

He’d started liking the weird shit. Instead of just getting through, of enduring like he’d planned to do, he started showing up eager for what might come next. 

There was the small, miniscule really, issue of them probably being some sort of criminals. Mike never went outside without a gun and Erwin didn’t go out without Mike. They were swimming in money but there were no set work hours, no office they had to go to (there was the bakery and the coffee shop but Levi was certain those were just fronts for cleaning up dirty money) and their ‘co-workers’ always seemed...afraid. 

But that wasn’t his fucking business. As long as no one tried to kill him or take him hostage or whatever happened when you dated disgustingly rich crime lords he didn’t give a shit what they did. Who was he to judge when he was, in essence, their whore. He’d been bought and paid for, there for them to use, and there wasn’t much moral high ground there. 

They started the scene as soon as he walked off the private elevator into their loft, Erwin unfolding himself from where he was sitting with Mike on the couch to walk over and meet him. 

Erwin took his coat, large hands running over his shoulders and down his back before cupping his ass and feeling for the plug. The coat was set aside, taken away by Mike, while he was told to bend over the side of the couch; Erwin pulled the panties aside and ran fingers over his ass, rubbing over the tight ring of muscle around the plug, drawing a breathy groan out of Levi. Then he gripped the handle and eased it in and out of him until he was pressing back into it, panting for more only to be sent to help Mike in the kitchen with dinner with a sharp smack on his ass. 

He wobbled a little as he walked, legs feeling like jell-o, but managed a narrowed eye glare when he caught the amused look Mike was wearing. 

He and Mike moved around the kitchen together, him talking about his classes when prompted. Somewhere between chopping onions and scooping out the seeds inside a squash the plug was turned on. First on low, a faint hum that made his knees shake a little and then higher until he had to clench his thighs and chew on the inside of his mouth to keep himself focused on what he was doing. 

Mike played his part, reaching out every so often to run a hand up the outside of his leg, touching him through the fabric of his stockings, sidling up behind him and rubbing and twisting his nipples against the cool slippery feeling of the dress, pressing his leg between his thighs and tugging him back until he was practically riding his thigh. And then he went back to what he was doing, laughing as Levi shakily grumbled about kitchen etiquette and hygiene. 

The plug pulsated inside of him, moving up and down through its settings seemingly at random, vibrating against his prostate. It shifted with every step he took, stealing the air from him and making his vision stutter when it rocked just right. He was hard, leaking enough that the panties were sticking to his cock and he could feel the fabric pulling and peeling away every time he moved. He got close to getting off once. He gripped the counter, bending over at the waist so his face could press against the cool marble, and gasped out what might have been a warning or a plea for permission or maybe it was just garbled nonsense. Either way the plug abruptly turned off, leaving him white knuckled and gasping for air. When he looked over at Erwin, sitting at the kitchen island and looking at blueprints for something Levi wasn’t going to ask about, there was a hint of a smirk on his lips and the remote was in his hands.

It was hell in the best ways, made it hard to do anything but lean against the counter and try to breathe while Mike moved around him, touching him with lingering touches and smiling indulgently. Teasing him, torturing him until he was shaking and ready to beg, was Mike’s favorite game. 

Erwin’s preferences leaned more towards bondage and walking the razor edges of bringing pain and pleasure. 

They worked well together.

He was tugged away from the counter only to be pushed out of the kitchen and towards the couch by Mike, Erwin trailing after them. He was arranged on his knees and elbows, the skirt of the dress pushed up around his waist. 

Erwin knelt in front of him, pants undone and cock pulled free. He licked his lips thoughtlessly; Erwin had a nice dick and Levi, who’d never really been one for the messier sex things, liked having his mouth on it. The head rubbed over his cheek and lips, pre cum smearing over his skin, and he parted his lips only to have Erwin tug at his hair warningly. 

Goddamnit. 

He looked up at older man through his lashes, catching warm blue eyes with his own. “I didn’t tell you to do that.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue, unlike Erwin’s dick, to ask what the fuck he wanted then. The couch dipped behind him and hands skimmed over his backside before pushing the underwear aside just enough to expose his entrance to the air. 

Warm air blew over him and he shivered, clenching around the plug. There was no warning before Mike tugged at the plug; Levi grunted then forced himself to breathe out and relax. Another tug and a stretch as the widest part of the plug was pulled past his rim. It dragged inside of him, thinner and thinner until it was free. He clenched again, whining softly at the feeling of being empty after so long. 

“You want it?” Erwin asked, that half smirk on his lips again. 

“Please Daddy?” Things like that had been hard for him at first, harder even than the physical act of submission. Saying those words, vocalizing what he wanted, having to ask for it...it had taken a lot. Still took a lot; his cheeks heated up and he fought with himself to maintain eye contact. 

There was a difference between the humiliation they sometimes put him through and actually feeling ashamed about wanting something. The first was acceptable and the second wasn’t. 

Erwin looked up and past him, eyes narrowing. Lips touched the curve of his ass and teeth nipped at tender skin as slick fingers ran down the crease of his ass and into the panties to cup his balls. Mike’s breath touched him again, the only warning he got before there was a brush of tongue swiping over and then licking into his loosened entrance.  Mike’s tongue was wet and warm and  _ fuck _

“Ah!” Levi’s hips jerked back. Erwin huffed out a laugh as fingers tightened their grip in his hair. Erwin’s dick was at his mouth again, guided by his free hand. 

“Be a good boy and open up for me.” 

He did so happily, tongue out and dragging over the flushed head. There was the taste of bitter salt in his mouth and then he was opening up wider, greedily, to accommodate. Erwin was heavy and hot on his tongue; he shut his eyes and moaned. 

“You love it don’t you?” Erwin’s voice was tight and breathy. “Such a slut for a cock in your mouth.” 

It was true and Levi knew it, was incredibly aware that he got hard thinking about having his mouth used and loved the ache in his jaw that came from dealing with his partners' rather impressive cocks, lived for the raw prickly feeling in his throat that came after.

Erwin was far from small and in some ways that was what made it so good. He stretched Levi’s mouth to the edge of discomfort and even with all his experience and practice and even time spent on his knees just playing cock warmer he gagged on him when he snapped his hips forward and pressed in until Levi’s nose was buried in wiry blond hairs. 

Mike’s tongue pressed into him, twisting and curling then picking up speed to map out circles and spirals. His hand worked his balls, rolling and petting, but never ventured above them; Levi whined around the cock in his mouth and pressed back against Mike’s mouth.

Someone, Erwin, laughed. Levi pressed his tongue up along the underside, felt the vein throbbing against him, and sucked as best he could with his mouth so full. He thought about touching himself, wanted something other than the feel of damp silken fabric restraining his erection, and fisted his hands in the couch cushions instead. 

Erwin went slow at first, a sharp contrast to Mike’s quick clever tongue (and who would have thought someone who barely spoke would be so damn good with his mouth anyway) dragging out in long pulls then pressing back until Levi was choking around him. 

He couldn’t do much except keep his teeth out of the equation and let his mouth be fucked in slow lazy thrusts. He swallowed often, throat straining, used his tongue as best he could, and tried to remember to breathe. It was hard with Mike behind him, tongue flicking in and out, pressed so tight that his teeth could scrape lightly over sensitive muscle, driving any semblance of thought out of his brain.  

And then Mike’s mouth was gone. He barely has time to register it before fingers curled around his hip and the tip of Mike’s dick was pressing against him. He pushed back into it, breathing out through his nose as he felt himself stretch open to take Mike in.

He loved this part too, the burn of being forced open even after being well prepared, or sometimes not so well prepared, and feeling like he couldn’t possibly stretch any wider, take it in any deeper, that he was going to split open because it was just too much and 

_ Fuck _ it was _good_. 

If someone had told him a year ago that handing in an application for ‘Wings of Freedom Bakery’ would result in him kneeling on a couch with his mouth open and jaw aching around a cock, tears and spit running down his face, while getting fucked in the ass all in the pursuit of money he…

He would have knocked their teeth down their fucking throat, torn up the application on principal, and stayed the hell away from the anyone associated with the bakery. 

But there he was, doing just that, and had done more and worse and would again. Would beg for more if they wanted him to and not just because shit like tended to be followed by bigger gifts. 

Mike wasn’t gentle after the first careful slide. He knew what Levi could take and, more importantly, what Levi liked. He fucked him hard, falling into a punishing rhythm right away. Levi’s back arched and he rolled his hips back in an attempt to meet the hard thrusts. His body was rocked forward under the onslaught; Erwin used his mouth, timing it just right to push down his throat when Mike’s hips slapped against him. 

He was lost between them, sloppy groans and greedy writhing attempts to take them both as deep as he could, to have them so far inside of him he’d be feeling it for hours after. He was disoriented, lightheaded and unable to keep up. The skirt was hiked up higher and then Mike’s fingers were digging into his skin, lifting his hips higher for an angle that had him pounding against his prostate and melting what might have remained of his brain. Erwin’s fingers scraped over his scalp then closed around his skull, holding him still so he could pump into his mouth with short throat bruising thrusts.

He could tell Erwin was close, taste it thick and heady in the back of his mouth, and he made a shameless desperate noise in the back of his throat. He was pushed down and held there, throat full and convulsing as Erwin spilled down his throat. He was choking, thrashing, couldn’t breathe, spots dancing on the back of his eyelids and

Levi’s eyes rolled back into his head as he came with a muffled shout, orgasm hitting him so hard it was almost painful. Mick fucked him through it, ground against his prostate and made it drag out until he felt like he might die. 

His mouth was freed and he sucked in a breath then coughed weakly as he slumped forward, elbows refusing to hold him up anymore. Mike followed what may have been seconds or minutes later, Levi’s brain was too shattered to be sure as shocks of razor sharp pleasure snaked through him and dragged mewling whines from his mouth. He felt him swelling and then filling him in hot sticky pulses. 

Mike curled over him for a moment, heavy and sweaty against his back but not never putting his full weight on him. He heard them kiss above his head but, as much as he nornally enjoyed the sight, didn’t try to turn his head to watch. 

Hands touched him, smoothed over his hair and neck and back, lips followed, kisses dropped to wherever they could reach. He let them, soaked it in and felt warm and content as his brain slowly came down from where it was. They spoke to him, voices blending together, told him he’d done great and that he was beautiful, perfect, so good, and that was nice too. He blinked sleepily and yawned.

He tried willing himself to enjoy the moment and not think about how he was covered, and full of, cum or the spit that was covering his face and neck or the wet fabric sticking to his crotch and ass and

“I’m gross.” 

Mike shifted and slipped out of him; warm wetness trickled out after. He was pushed up off of Erwin and into Mike’s arms where he just leaned back against the broad chest, body loose and limbs heavy. 

Erwin slipped stood up, pants low on his hips and shirt rumpled, and padded away. A minute later, as Mike continued to pet him and rubbed his nose over his collarbone, the sound of water running filled the loft. 

He was picked up and held close to Mike; he didn’t complain like he normally would because Mike was warm and he was fairly certain his legs wouldn’t work anyway. He did grumble about being surrounded by giant freaks which earned him a pinch to the ass. Back in the bathroom they stripped him down, panties being tossed in the garbage as an apparent lost cause, and ushered him into their ridiculously large shower. 

Wedged between the two of them, Mike’s hands massaging shampoo into his hair and Erwin washing his back, he couldn’t help but think there were worst things he could have been doing. It wasn’t exactly noble or world changing work but sometimes he could pretend he was more than just the pet they paid for and it was...nice.  

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have an idea for a story revolving around this idea but for now it’s just a chapter of smut. I’ve been in a mood lately? Warm weather makes me write terrible things? I was bored at work? ...I'll just go to my corner to think about what I've done.


End file.
